Bars of Soap
by PaintingMusic14
Summary: You know how your mother used to put soap in your mouth when you said something bad?


**_Author's Note: Hey guys! So, here's my first one shot ever, I hope you enjoy! I know I'm supposed to be focusing on "Behind the Mask", but I couldn't resist the temptation as this scene randomly popped up in my head! This was written in like 20 minutes, so hopefully it's not too sloppy. Anyway please review and favorite, and again hope you enjoy!_**

 ** _Also, as a small warning to everyone: this story is rate T for mild language..._**

 ** _UPDATED: 3-13-17_**

 ** _Disclaimer: I don't own Girl Meets World, just the story!_**

* * *

Bars of Soap  


"Stop it, Lucas!" Maya screeched, pushing his hands away, although her fingers couldn't find purchase on a single inch of his shirt.

"Nope," he responded simply, trying not to grin even if it was quite clear, the corners of his lips quirking up playfully.

She spluttered as he stuck the bar of soap in her mouth, forcefully holding it in so she couldn't get it out. Maya made gagging noises as her taste buds recoiled and the bubbles slid down her throat, scrambling to push her friend away.

Lucas held her firmly in his tight grasp, not affected by her desperate squirming. "Now, are you going to listen?" She growled while her eyes shot pointed daggers at his face. He took that as a yes. "Great. Do you know why you have soap in your mouth?"

Maya tried to wriggle the bar out of her mouth, but it remained firmly stuck, sticky and slimy residue clinging to her gums and teeth. She shook her head in defeat as she moved her tongue to the corner of her mouth, making sure it was far away from the disgusting taste of the soap.

"You said some bad things, Shortstack," Lucas reminded.

The feisty blonde tried to say something, but ended up choking on her own spit and soap, her eyes growing wide as she coughed violently. Lucas winced and temporarily withdrew the bar, allowing her time to speak.

"Gee, thanks Huckleberry." The small girl rolled her eyes once she had recovered. "As to your accusation, all I did was call someone a couple of names."

"Yes, I know. I was there."

"So, you know it was justified and besides it's not like anybody there hadn't heard them before." Maya gestured wildly, trying to emphasize her point, grimacing as she found a clump of soap attached to her inner cheek.

"First of all, I only found you at the end of the argument, so I have no idea what it was about and second, cursing is unnecessary." Lucas crossed his arms, holding the soap right in front of her eyes like a bubbly threat, making it clear that he wouldn't hesitate to push it back into her mouth.

She scowled, remembering the incident with irritable disgust. "Then let me assure you, that jerk had it coming."

The Texan narrowed his eyes in sudden suspicion and studied the girl's face, his grin fading quickly as he realized she was seriously angry. Her nostrils were flared and every inch of her screamed furious animosity, but he had previously attributed that to the soap being in her mouth. "What exactly _was_ the fight about?" he inquired slowly, trying to gauge the motivation behind the hostility in her gaze.

She snorted and bent over the sink to rinse out her mouth, gargling and spitting quickly before turning back to him with annoyance. "He just said some things," Maya said, then meeting his green eyes with her blue ones. She managed to catch a glimpse of Texas Lucas creeping in the depths of them and she automatically shut down their line of truthful communication. Him getting mad wasn't a good thing. "You know what? Now that I think about it, it wasn't that big of a deal," she quickly tried to backtrack. Was his anger a good thing or a bad thing? The blonde inwardly dismissed this former musing, knowing completely that he couldn't know what really happened.

"I don't believe you." Lucas stared her down, seeing right through her hastily put up defense. "What did he say?" He prodded, moving a couple inches closer to prove he was serious.

"Nothing, Lucas." Maya pushed past him, about to head out the door, but he grabbed her wrist in a flash.

"What did he say?" This time his eyes displayed obvious warning and for a temporary moment Maya was admittedly concerned and timid.

In her moment of weakness, she reluctantly let her secret spill with little sugar coating or half-truth. "He might have mentioned something about my ass and something about how I was an easy target." She bit her lip and watched Lucas very carefully, searching his face with an anxious perusal. "He may have teased me about my home life and—Lucas, what are you doing?" She stumbled over her admittance and halted as he began to move.

Lucas set down the soap, and was now walking out the door of the bathroom quickly and determinedly, his strides long and angry. "Going to teach that jerk a thing or two about fighting," Lucas called over his shoulder, still overly calm. Dangerously calm.

"Stop it." Maya ran after him and planted her feet right in front of the main doorway, barring the exit as much as she could with her tiny frame. It looked a little ridiculous as she was a good head or two shorter than the furious form in front of her.

"Maya, let me go please." He was about ready to explode and if she didn't move...

"No, I can't let you do that," she sighed reluctantly and pursed her lips. "Because as much as I'd love to see that, it's not going to happen."

"Why not? That asshole obviously has it coming," Lucas spat out thoughtlessly. Whenever he gained back his "Texas side", he tended to curse and completely disregard any filter he once had. At this utterance, she furrowed her brow in concern, hoping that she could bring back her moral compass.

"Yeah, he does, but it's not worth it, Ranger Rick." Maya grabbed his arm gingerly and he surprisingly let her drag him further back into the diminutive bathroom.

"And yet _you_ so eloquently reminded him what a jerk he is," he reminded, sitting on the precipice of the tub, clenching his fists discreetly.

"Yes, and I'm not letting you do the same." The blonde reached for a new bar of soap on the counter and sat down next to Lucas, tucking a strand of hair behind her ear.

"Why not?"

She sighed in slight impatience, knowing she had to convince him not to make a rash decision. " _Because_ Lucas, I don't want you to make the same mistakes as last time." Maya looked straight into his churning sea foam eyes, and cocked her head in what was her idea of a power play. _Please listen to me_ , she thought desperately.

Lucas forced himself to calm down as he stared back into her baby blue ones, taking deep breaths and thinking of only the girl in front of him. Nothing else but her. Maya always had a way of keeping him calm and preventing him from doing things he would regret, and he always appreciated it immensely. Obviously this time was no exception. The tall boy finally conceded, looking away from her briefly to let the little bit of fire snap out and then sliding his head back in her direction. "Fine, but next time any son of a—"

Maya immediately slammed the bar of soap she had been holding into his open mouth and in the process hit his teeth with no sign of remorse. Lucas promptly gagged and began glaring at Maya, determining whether or not further action was necessary to get back at her.

"Not so nice is it?" She smirked, not taking note of his calculating glances towards her. The small girl ran her hands over her sticky chin, trying in vain to wipe of the remnants of soap on her skin. "But, I might just take you up on your offer to beat up the next bitch who insults me," she commented, not even thinking about a consequence for this statement.

So, in a flash, Lucas had snagged her bar of soap and deftly slid it into her open mouth with glee. She punched him in the arm immediately, but didn't take it out and he laughed—as well as he could with soap in his mouth at least. And then Maya couldn't help but snicker at how ridiculous he looked with a big, white square hanging out of his mouth, not even considering her own ridiculous demeanor.

So it was to this scene that Katy Hart walked into the bathroom with phone clenched in one hand and a mouthful of tart strawberries on her tongue. Her eyes immediately widened and she let the phone hang limply from her fingers as she stared curiously at the two teenagers perched on the edge of her tub. She swallowed incredulously and hit mute on her phone. "What in the world are you doing?"

Maya and Lucas met eyes, seeing each other's amusement, and that's when they lost it. The bars of soap fell out of their mouths, skidded over the rim of the tub, and slid to a stop at Katy's feet as they cracked up with mouths wide open, bubbles foaming at the corners of their lips. She quickly moved away in disgust, shaking her head and closing the door behind her. Unfortunately, she could still hear the ridiculous laughing and snorting in the bathroom, with an occasional violent cough. As soon as she turned a corner however, she momentarily paused, unsure whether or not to address them. She eventually decided against it in the end.

She didn't really want to know anyway.


End file.
